


Hopeless War

by sweet_fa (h_d)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Science Fiction, War, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/sweet_fa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing exercise: Tell two different stories with the exact same text by changing only the punctuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt in the summary.
> 
> Italics denote the PoV character's internal thoughts.

They've called in the entire space corps to "take care of" the rebels, and I'm the commander, I know. They needed....a guy like me, they said.

"James Will! Do it. I can't do it," I tell my first officer.

I look at the rebel army as it approaches the city. Miserably, I see the blast won't miss the farmlands. Too many hungry here in this country.

"You work hard just to live, and that's the way it should be," they say, on the radio, in the newspapers.

_This hopeless war._

"Will, stop!"

This war will now end. Today. With me.

\------------------------------------------------

They've called in the entire space corps to take care of the rebels. And I'm the commander. I know they needed a guy like me.

 _They said James will do it. I can't._

"Do it," I tell my first officer.

I look at the rebel army as it approaches the city miserably; I see the blast. _Won't miss the farmlands; too many hungry here._ In this country, you work hard just to live, and that's the way it should be.

They say, on the radio, in the newspapers, this hopeless war will stop. This war will now end today, with me.


End file.
